


Bulk

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Moving in together has a lot of bumps, which is largely not knowing where anything is.





	Bulk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this.

"How come our fridge has sixteen bottles of juice?" Negasonic frowns, wiggling a bottle of apple juice wedged between a container and rotting vegetables. 

Angel rattles a box labeled silverware, huffing as it stays silent. Another day using plastic silverware. Vanessa rips tape off another box, pursing her lips before she shoves it aside. 

"I refuse to buy more groceries until we unpack. We go through juice more than milk or soda," Vanessa grins at her. "We can drink straight from the bottle until we find our glasses." 

"You always buy in bulk," Angel murmurs under her breath. "We have a shower filled up with toilet paper and shampoo." 

"We could always just go out?" Negasonic scans their fridge: moldy cheese, juice and peanut butter. "I already picked a place out for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Written on February 21st.


End file.
